Optical measurement systems are typically employed to measure certain properties or characteristics of one or more specimens. In implementing such measurements, optical measurement systems employ various optical components arranged in a particular manner in order to effectuate the intended measurement on the one or more specimens. Such optical components include, but are not limited to, light sources, filters, lenses, mirrors, spatial filters, modulators, choppers, collimators, detectors, diffusers, fiber optics, prisms, and others.
Optical components of such an optical measurement system are typically mounted on an optical table using various types of fixed mounts. Such fixed optical component mounts are secured to separate posts that are, in turn, secured to an optical table. With individual components being on separate posts, optical alignment typically requires significant effort to properly adjust the position and orientation of each individual mount. For instance, considerable effort is often made to properly orient each optical component so that its optic surface faces an incoming beam substantially perpendicular. Further, substantial effort is often employed in aligning optical components concentric with each other (e.g., so that their optical axes are substantially aligned).
In many systems, optical alignment is often performed with a live beam. This method of optical system setup entails relying on a live beam spot image to properly align the optics of the system. Again, such alignment method involves considerable effort, typically repeated, and time consuming to properly position and orient optical components so that their optical surfaces are substantially perpendicular to the incoming beam and concentric with each other.